spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sold!
Sold! is an episode where Plankton buys the Krusty Krab. Brief Summary: Plankton buys the Krusty Krab, so Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob try to hide the Krabby Patty formula from him. Title Cards Shown: *1 Week Later *15,000 Pennies Later *30 Seconds Later Characters *SpongeBob *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Karen *Real Estate Agent Plot The episode starts out with Plankton digging under the floorboards of the Krusty Krab. He finds a hole and sucks up a Krabby Patty out of a customer's hands with a mini reef blower. Mr. Krabs notices this, and he pounds a nail into the hole, squishing Plankton, and throws him back over to the Chum Bucket. Karen tells Plankton that if you wans the patty formula so badly, then he should just buy the Krusty Krab, and then he'll own the Krabby Patty Formula. Plankton then calls Bikini Bottom Real Estate to see how much the Krusty Krab is worth but the man on the phone doesn't know, so he calls Mr. Krabs and Mr. Krabs said he'd sell it for $5,000,000,000.The real estate man calls Plankton again and tells him what Mr. Krabs said. So, Plankton tries to get money. He tries getting money out of his bank accout, but there is no money in it. (And there never has been, according to the clerk) He tries playing guitar in public, but he only makes a lousy 62 cents after playing for a week. Plankton decides to give up, but then he falls in a big hole behind the Chum Bucket. He finds a treasure chest at the bottom, but it's just filled with pennies. After digging through 15,000, he finds five $1,000,000,000 bills at the bottom. Plankton immediately takes them out and calls the real estate agent. He says the Krusty Krab is now his. Plankton immediately walks over to the Krusty Krab through the front door. Mr. Krabs orders SpongeBob to step on Plankton. However, Plankton asks: "Is that any way to treat your new boss?" SpongeBob thinks it's a joke, but Plankton shows Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob the contract he signed with the real estate agent. Plankton goes outside and re-paints the Krusty Krab sign to say "The Chum Krab (a division of Chum Bucket inc.)" He then says that his first order as new boss is for Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob to tell him where the Krabby Patty Formula is. Mr. Krabs says that he'll go get it, so Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob walk over to Mr. Krabs' office. Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob don't know what to do, so they get the bottle with the formula in it, and they replace it with a Krabs biography that told how the formula got started. SpongeBob takes the formula and puts it back in the safe. Plankton begins reading the book, but he begins to not buy it. Mr. Krabs sneaks over to SpongeBob and tells him to put the formula in the "you-know-what". SpongeBob then goes into the freezer, and puts the formula in the deepest and coldest part of the freezer. By that time, Plankton had dropped the book and had been checking the safe in Mr. Krabs' office. So, Plankton threatented to fire SpongeBob for LIFE if he didn't tell him where the secret formula was. SpongeBob didn't want to tell, but he didn't want to lose his job either. So, SpongeBob told, and Plankton rushed into the freezer. But as soon as Plankton was near where the formula was, SpongeBob locked the door behind him. But Plankton took 1 step into the coldest part of the freezer, and he was frozen stiff. Mr. Krabs then went in, grabbed the secret formula, and "asked" what Plankton would sell the Krusty Krab back for. Plankton said noting, but Mr. Krabs said "$1? Okay!" He rushed over to the real estate man, told him that Plankton would sell the "Chum Krab" for $1. So Mr. Krabs gave the man the $1, the man tore up Plankton's contract, and the Krusty Krab was back to Mr. Krabs! So Mr. Krabs paints the sign back to "The Krusty Krab" and throws Plankton back over to the Chum Bucket. Transcript Main Article: Sold! Transcript Maker: Sponge321 Trivia/Goofs *When SpongeBob lock Plankton in the freezer his tie is off. *The title card music is the same as The Two Faces of Squidward *The book Mr. Krabs gives Plankton is the same as in A Documentary: Eugene Krabs, only in book form *Third appearance of Mick Jagger Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Comedy Category:Fanon Season 1